polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Session: 06/04/15 - 06/05/15
Official vote tally for the legislative session that took place from the night of June 4th to the early morning of June 5th 2015. ''Speaker: Sir Zyklon, Party Leader NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP'' Bills Discussed * The Loki Act: Parliament shall pass no legislation that will force the disbanding of a political party, or ban them from participating in Parliament. Addendum: However, it should be noted, that individuals that actively seek to interrupt proceedings are open to classification as "Belligerent" which ensures that /pol/iticians with legitimate interest have an easy way of detecting whether or not a source is trustworthy. Classification as "Belligerent" strips the MP of no rights, including their ability to participate in Parliament." * Official Parliamentary Commendation of Ben Garrison: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1I0Dyq0Cp5JQmN2BHcUuzRWmyDYVNO8bRQf05SH8PpGs/mobilebasic * The Clusterfuck Prevention Act: All parties are required to have at least three active members prior to being recognized as an official political party of /pol/. Official recognition can be revoked at any time should membership be proven to fall below three. It is recommended that all parties have their own means of communication outside of the House of Patricians, or Parliament. * Bantz Remembrance Day: Declare Every Friday the Thirteenth to be a Bantz Rememberance Day, in order to honor the departure of the great hero known as Bantz Lobbyists, as well as to remind people the importance of banter. All political activity in the thread shall be suspended in favor of banter on this day and the accomplishments of Australians celebrated. Vote Tally * The Loki Act: Passed (unanimous) # Aye -'' Ari Ben-Gurion of Zion + The Patriarchy !!v9g4dSTe4Sm # ''Aye -'' Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU # ''Aye -'' :) - Party for All !!/bUhHCOt6wU # ''Aye -'' Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu # ''Aye -'' Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX # ''Aye -'' Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK # ''Aye -'' Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc!NBNWXT2C6M # ''Aye -'' SudakaCerberus !!igHgKEj6TV/ # ''Aye -'' Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb # ''Aye -'' Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K # ''Aye -'' Maximus Virtutem SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2 * '''Official Parliamentary Commendation of Ben Garrison:' Passed (tiebreaker) # Nay -'' Ari Ben-Gurion of Zion + The Patriarchy !!v9g4dSTe4Sm # ''Nay -'' Smiley :) for All (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU # ''Aye -'' Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu # ''Aye -'' Maximus Virtutem SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2 # ''Abstain -'' Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK # ''Aye -'' Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc!NBNWXT2C6M # ''Aye -'' SudakaCerberus !!igHgKEj6TV/ # ''Aye -'' ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg # ''Abstain -'' Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K # ''Nay -'' Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb # ''Nay -'' Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX # ''Nay -'' Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU # ''Aye -'' Sir Zyklon, Party Leader NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP (tiebreaker) * '''The Clusterfuck Prevention Act:' Passed (unanimous) # Aye -'' Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK # ''Aye -'' Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU # ''Aye -'' Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K # ''Aye -'' Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX # ''Aye -'' Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc!NBNWXT2C6M # ''Aye -'' Smiley :) for All (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU # ''Aye -'' Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu # ''Aye -'' SudakaCerberus !!igHgKEj6TV/ # ''Aye -'' ThePurifier AutSoc !!4oeNzfUTRt5 # ''Aye -'' Ingvar Kamprad NatSoc !!z1vLZZGxRVQ # ''Aye -'' Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed # ''Aye -'' ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg * '''Bantz Rememberance Day:' Passed # ''Aye -'' Smiley :) for All (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU # ''Aye -'' Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu # ''Aye -'' Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK # ''Aye -'' Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed # ''Aye -'' Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t # ''Nay -'' Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb # ''Aye -'' Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX # ''Aye -'' Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K # ''Aye -'' ThePurifier AutSoc !!4oeNzfUTRt5 # ''Aye -'' Shadow Reichsminister of Propaganda Flämische Nationalist NatSoc !!K1iJFhfKIKU External Links * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46097724/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46103431/ See Also * Archives of Parliament * Legislative Docket * Polcode